beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening Intro/Amy, Cosmo, and Sally's Normal Lives
Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Presents.... (In a forest of some sort, many animals were busy doing their natural thing with a deer drinking from the creek. At a beautiful castle, many portraits were shown) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince, his older brother, and his younger brother lived in a shining castle. (On the first stain glass window, it showed a somewhat familiar male red 16 year old echidna being vain. The other showed a familiar male blue 17 year old hedgehog and a familiar 8 year old two-tailed fox being kind) Narrator: (Voice-over) Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind while his older and younger brothers were the opposite. (Then, another stain glass showed an old woman approaching to the castle. On it, she was showing a beautiful red rose to the echidna, hedgehog, and fox) Narrator: (Voice-over) But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered them a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. (The echidna on the next glass window turned away while the hedgehog and fox looked on in shock, and the old woman glanced) Narrator: (Voice-over) Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, despite his brothers trying to convince him to let her in. But she warned them not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. (The door was closed as the woman in the glass transformed. In the next one, it showed her true form as the echidna, hedgehog, and fox cowered in fear) Narrator: (Voice-over) And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Moana. The prince tried to apologize along with his brothers, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in the prince's heart. (Then Moana tapped her wand on the shameful echidna, followed by the frightened hedgehog and fox. Then six stained glass windows showed normal gloved hands becoming hideous claws) Narrator: (Voice-over) And as punishment, she transformed the prince into a hideous were-echidna and his brothers into a hideous werehog and werefox respectively, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. (Now, in reality, we see the castle, more darker and covered by a thunderstorm. In the castle, the figure slashed his claws at the pictures, growling as he turned away) Narrator: (Voice-over) Ashamed of his monstrous form, the were-echidna concealed himself inside his castle while the werehog and werefox consoled him, with a magic mirror as their only window to the outside world. (Then we see the mirror and the glowing rose inside the glass container) Narrator: (Voice-over) The rose Moana had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the were-echidna's twenty-sixth year, as well as the werehog's twenty-seventh year and the werefox's eighteenth year. (Finally, we cut back to the castle, while big dark clouds filled the sky, lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and rain heavily poured down) Narrator: (Voice-over) If they could learn to love three others, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain a were-echidna, a werehog, and a werefox for all time. As the years passed, they fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a were-echidna, a werehog, and a werefox? Beauty and the Were-Echidna (Version 2) (One day, in a small French village, three female Mobians were leaving a cottage together. The first female Mobian is a 22 year old female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The second female Mobian is a 26 year old humanoid female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She is Princess Sally Acorn, Amy's older sister. And the last female Mobian is an 18 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy and Sally's younger sister. As they left, they walked towards the village with Amy carrying a book with a red cover as Amy, Sally, and Cosmo began singing) Amy: Little town It's a quiet village Sally: Everyday Like the one before Cosmo: Little town Full of little people Waking up to say.... (Then, assorted villagers came out to greet each other) Villagers: Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour (The girls noticed a baker named Wreck-It-Ralph walking by with bread) Amy: There goes Ralph the baker With his tray like always Sally: The same old bread and rolls to sell Cosmo: Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Ralph greeted them happily) Ralph: Good morning, girls! Girls: Good morning, Ralph! Ralph: Where are you off to today? Amy: The bookshop. Cosmo: Amy just finished a most wonderful story! Sally: About a beanstalk and an ogre! Ralph: That's wonderful! Wish you all luck! (To Merida) Merida! The baguettes! Hurry up! Merida: Oui, my dear Ralph! (The girls giggled and after they, Merida, and Ralph waved goodbye to each other, resumed their walk as the villagers started singing) Villagers: Look, there they go Those girls are strange, no question Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause their heads are on some cloud No denying They're funny girls That Amy, Sally, and Cosmo (The girls just ignored their gossiping and hitched a ride on a wagon to the bookshop) Villager 1: Bonjour Villager 2: Good day Villager 1: How is your family? Villager 3: Bonjour Villager 4: Good day Villager 3: How is your wife? Villager 5: I need six eggs Villager 6: That's too expensive Amy: There must be more Than this provincial life (Then, the girls entered the bookshop with a mountaineer named Kristoff and his wife, Anna, noticing them) Kristoff: Oh, girls. Anna: Hello. Sally: Good morning, Kristoff. Cosmo: Hi, Anna. Amy: (Gives Kristoff the book) I came to return the book I borrowed. Kristoff: (Smiles) Finished already? Amy: Well, I couldn't put it down. (Looks in the shelves) You got anything new? Kristoff: Well, not since yesterday. Cosmo: (Chuckles) She does love her books. Amy: It's okay.... I'll borrow.... (Snatches a blue book) This one. (Anna accepted it from Amy before looking at it) Anna: That one? (Chuckles) But you've read it twice. Amy: But it's me and my sisters' favorite! (She swings on the ladder, rolling down the track) Cosmo: Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells. Sally: And a prince in disguise. Anna: (Chuckles) Well, if you like it so much, it's yours. Kristoff: You can keep it if you like. (Anna gave it back to Amy as she and her sisters got surprised) Amy: But Kristoff, Anna.... Cosmo: You shouldn't have. (The girls exited the bookshop) Anna: Now come, I insist. Kristoff: Go right ahead. Amy: (Giving in happily) Oh, thank you both so very much. (The girls happily left with Amy reading her new book after waving goodbye with Kristoff and Anna while three villagers noticed) Villagers: Look there they go Those girls are so peculiar I wonder if they're feeling well Female villagers: With a dreamy far-off look Male villagers: And their noses stuck in a book Villagers: What a puzzle to the rest of us are that Amy, Sally, and Cosmo (The girls sat on the edge of a fountain as a herd of sheep were passing by, with some of them stopping to look at the group with some of them sitting) Amy: Oh, isn’t this amazing? Cosmo: (Playfully) What's that? Amy: It’s my favorite part because, you’ll see Here’s where she meets Prince Charming Sally: But she won’t discover that it’s him until chapter three (Then, a herder shoved the stray sheep away before leaving) Cosmo: (Shrugs) Those sheep sometimes.... (They got up and left, passing the hat shop while Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were inside, with Judy trying on some hats) Judy: Now it’s no wonder That their names mean "Beloved," "Princess," and "Universal" Their looks have got no parallel Nick: But behind those fair facade I’m afraid they’re rather odd Very different from the rest of us Villagers: They’re nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us are Amy, Sally, and Cosmo (A flock of geese flew overhead and one was shot down when a rifle shot was heard. Three male Badnik robots and an anthropomorphic dog came running over into the middle of the road and held the bag open, only for the dead goose to fall a yard in front of them. The first male Badnik robot resembles a tall chicken with a silver body, black eyes, a dark gray marking on the upper part of his torso, a dark gray belt with a red buckle, a red chicken-like hair on his head, two red tail feathers, a red chicken goatee underneath a yellow beak, and yellow long chicken legs. He is Scratch. The second male Badnik robot is a tank-like robot with teal armor, a small drill-like nose, two drills for hands, a silver antenna sticking out of the top of his head, black cat-like pupils, a yellow neck collar, a white clock-like meter on his belly, and silver tank wheels for legs. He is Grounder, Scratch’s partner. The last male Badnik robot resembles a monkey with red fur and ears, peach skin, black eyes, a black nose, silver armored clothing that resembles a janitor’s outfit with three yellow buttons on the belly, a yellow lightbulb on his head, and red leg boots. He is Coconuts. And the anthropomorphic dog is a humanoid male dog with white fur, a black nose, and a brown upper face, floppy ears, back, and tail. He is Barnyard Dawg) Barnyard Dawg: (Glaring flatly) Missed, boys. (The Badniks placed the goose inside before they and Barnyard Dawg ran to three figures. The first was a man with a bald head, a medium sized pink nose, a big orange mustache, and is wearing silver goggles on his bald head, dark blue sunglasses, a red scientist-like jacket with white linings and yellow buttons and rims, a white glove on his right hand, a red cape, and a black bodily jumpsuit underneath. He is Dr. Eggman. The second figure is a 14-year-old boy that almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair, wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas. And the last figure is a crystal-like hedgehog that resembles Shadow the Hedgehog with black, white, and purple shading all over his body, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils and no mouth and nose. He is Mephiles the Dark) Scratch: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Dr. Robotnik! Grounder: Scratch's right. You, Vanitas, and Mephiles're the greatest hunters and war heroes in the whole world! Eggman: (Grins in agreement) I know. Vanitas: Thanks for the pep talk. Mephiles: And flattery. Barnyard Dawg: Yeah, I bet that no beast could stand a chance against you three. Coconuts: And no girl for that matter. Eggman: It's true, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Barnyard Dawg. Vanitas: (Points to Amy, Sally, and Cosmo) And Eggman, Mephiles, and I've got my sights set on that those three babes. Mephiles: My sentiments exactly, Vanitas! Barnyard Dawg: What? Coconuts: You mean those two bandicoots' daughters? Mephiles: Of course. Eggman: They're the ones! Vanitas: Amy's the girl Eggman's going to marry like I will with Sally, and like Mephiles will with Cosmo. Coconuts: But-But, they.... Mephiles: The most beautiful girls in town! Scratch: I know that, but... (Barnyard Dawg elbows him and agrees with Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles) Barnyard Dawg: Well, that makes them the best. Eggman: (Grabs Grounder) And don't Vanitas, Mephiles, and I deserve the best? Grounder: Well, of course you do, but.... (The man dropped the tank-like Badnik before he, the dark boy, and the crystal-like hedgehog sang, looking at their reflections and fixing themselves smugly) Eggman: Right from the moment when we met them, saw them Vanitas: We all said they're gorgeous and we fell Mephiles: Here in town there’s only them Who as beautiful as us Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: So I’m making plans to woo and marry Amy, Sally, and Cosmo (Then, the girls walked by Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles with the three following them, passing by three girls named Scarlett, Sammy, and Sky) Total Drama Girls: Look there they go Aren’t they dreamy? Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles Oh, they’re so cute Be still my heart I’m hardly breathing They’re such tall, dark, strong and handsome brutes (With that, the three fainted as Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles struggled to catch up to Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, who easily walked through the crowd in town) Villager 1: Bonjour Eggman: Pardon Villager 2: Good day Villager 3: Mais oui Villager 4: You call this bacon? Villager 5: What lovely grapes Villager 6: Some cheese Villager 7: Ten yards Villager 6: One pound Vanitas: Excuse us Villager 8: I'll get the knife Mephiles: Please let us through Villager 9: This bread Villager 10: Those fish Villager 9: It's stale Villager 10: They smell Villager 11: Madam's mistaken Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: There must be more than this provincial life Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: Just watch We're going to make Amy, Sally, and Cosmo our wives (The villagers gathered around Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles and eventually surrounded them) Villagers: Look there they go Two girls who're strange but special Two most peculiar ''madamoiselles'' It's a pity and a sin They don't quite fit in (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then took a shortcut from the rooftop of a house towards a tree) Male villagers: But they really are funny girls Female villagers: Three beauties but three funny girls Villagers: They really are funny girls That Amy, Sally, and Cosmo Assorted villagers: Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour (As the song ended, the girls looked back at the crowd, who were finished and doing their own business) Sally: Gossiping about us again. Cosmo: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, brother. (They then shrugged, going back to their routine before a familiar man, dark boy, and crystal-like hedgehog landed in front of them) Eggman: Bonjour, Amy. Vanitas: Hello, Sally. Mephiles: Good day, Cosmo. Amy: (In a flat polite tone) Bonjour, Eggman. Sally : (In a flat polite tone) Hello, Vanitas. Cosmo: (In a flat polite tone) Hi, Mephiles. (Eggman then snatched her book, chuckling) Amy: (Annoyed) Eggman, can I have my book back please? (Eggman handed Vanitas the book) Sally: She said "please." (Then Vanitas handed Mephiles the book) Cosmo: Come on. (Mephiles only examined it, turning the pages) Mephiles: How can you read something like this? There's no pictures. Sally: Well, some people use their imaginations. (Cosmo snickered a little) Cosmo: (Giggling) Good one, Sally. (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles only sighed, looking at the three) Mephiles: Look, it's about time you three got your heads out of these books. (Mephiles tossed the book in a mud puddle as they gasped) Cosmo: Hey! Eggman: And paid attention to someone more important. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: Like us. (The female pink hedgehog only grabbed the book, cleaning it up while the Total Drama girls sighed lovingly) Cosmo: (Scoffs) Like you, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles? Three dorks? Vanitas: Like us, yes, but dorks, no. Eggman: The whole town's talking about it. Vanitas: It's not right for a woman and her sisters like you to read. Mephiles: Sooner or later, they start getting ideas.... And thinking. Sally: (Frowns) You're positively primeval, you three. Vanitas: Thanks, Sally. Eggman: That was an insult, but we'll accept! (He, Vanitas, and Mephiles prepared to place their arms around Amy, Sally, and Cosmo respectively, with the three girls all looking uncomfortable) Mephiles: So, what do you say you three and us walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies? Cosmo: (Backing away) Maybe some other time, Mephiles. Sky: What's wrong with those girls? Sammy: Those girls are crazy. Scarlett: (Lovingly) But those three hunks are gorgeous. (The girls only backed away from Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles) Amy: Please, Sally, Cosmo, and I can't. We have to go home and help Mom and Dad out. Cosmo: So long, guys. (That was when, after catching up to Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles, Barnyard Dawg smirked while he and Fidget spoke) Barnyard Dawg: You mean those crazy loony bandicoots? Scratch: They need all the help they can get! Grounder: They're such losers! Coconuts: And dopes! (The seven only laughed cruelly until Amy, Sally, and Cosmo spoke up angrily) Sally: Oh, you seven are so immature! Amy: And don't talk about our parents that way! (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then acted like they're standing up for the three girls) Mephiles: Yeah, don't talk about their parents that way, boys! (He bopped the Badniks on each head with his fist) Scratch: Ow! But you laughed too! (Eggman slaps him) Scratch: Okay. Shutting up. Amy: Besides, Sally, Cosmo, and my parents are not crazy. They're geniuses. Cosmo: That's right! And you can take that to the bank! (Then, an explosion was heard at the house the group were in. They looked at it and quickly ran while Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Barnyard Dawg laughed again, even when Barnyard Dawg slapped Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts down. At Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's home, the girls arrived before they went to the basement, where there was smoke everywhere) Amy and Cosmo: Mom? Dad? Sally: Mother? Father? (In the middle of the room, a male bandicoot was coughing while stuck in a barrel with a female bandicoot helping him out. He was a male orange-furred bandicoot with orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, brown eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red shoes with white shoelaces. This was Crash Bandicoot, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's father. The female orange-furred bandicoot with him has a slim figure, a gold yellow muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde, shoulder-length hair, red lips, long black eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, a small bobbed tail, and wearing a pink tank top with a white neck rim, straps, and outline of Crash Bandicoot's face, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Tawna Bandicoot, Crash's wife and Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's mother) Crash: (Coughing) Man, how did this happen? (Tawna cleaned him a bit after freeing him from the barrel, looking concerned with the others, whom they noticed coming in) Sally: You all right, Father? Crash: Yes. Tawna: The engine exploded again. Even shot my husband in the barrel. Crash: And Tawna and I'm ready to give up.... (Glares at the machine) On this measly piece of junk! (He kicked the machine lightly, though it hurt his foot. The girls giggled, knowing he said that before) Cosmo: You always say that. Crash: I mean it this time! We'll never get this thing working on time! Amy: Of course you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. (Crash crosses his arms and scoffed) Sally: (Nods) And you might become a great inventor. Cosmo: Next to Mom, of course. Tawna: (Surprised) You really believe that? Cosmo: Yes. (Crash and Tawna smiled, grabbing a wrench) Crash: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started! We'll have this thing done in no time! (They placed on some goggles and some aprons before continuing) Tawna: Oh, and could you hand me that dog-legged clencher, Amy. Amy: Of course. (She grabbed the clencher from the desk, giving it to her) Tawna: So, girls, did you have fun in town today? Amy: Well, I got a new book... Sally: Listen, Father, do you and Mother think Amy, Cosmo, and I are.... Well, odd? Tawna: (Shocked) You? Odd? Crash: Where did you get that idea from? Sally: Well, I don't know. It's just that, well.... People talk. Cosmo: Obviously gossiping about us again. Amy: Well, it is true, but the truth is, we don't have anyone else to talk to. Crash: Well, what about Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles? Tawna: They seem like stout gentlemen. Sally: Not to mention dumb and disrespectful. Amy: And rude, selfish, and conceited, and.... Cosmo: (Sighs) Oh, they're not the right types for me, Amy, nor Sally. (Then, the two bandicoots came out from under the machine as Crash continued) Crash: Not to worry, girls. Because this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. Tawna: And I think that about does it. (She grabs the lever) Crash: Let's give this thing a test, shall we? (He pulled the lever and the machine started whirling, then as the group prepared to brace themselves, it started chopping wood, then sprang it to a small wood pile, much to the girls' surprise, then happiness) Cosmo: It works! Tawna: It does? (Another one nearly hit him, forcing him to duck) Crash and Tawna: (Chuckles as they realize) It does! Cosmo: Yay! Amy: You did it! Sally: You really did it! Amy: We knew you could do it! Cosmo: Yeah! Just believe and you'll do it! Tawna: That's right, girls. Crash: Now we're off to the fair! (Then, another wood hit his head unknowingly to him) Crash: Whoa! (Later that day, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo helped their parents pack the invention in a wagon with a white horse with a white mane and tail, black hooves, and light blue eyes named Maximus waiting to pull it) Cosmo: That should do it. (Once done packing, Crash and Tawna climbed onto the seat of the wagon and Crash held the reins holding Maximus. The two then turned to their daughters with smiles) Tawna: Girls, we won't be gone long. So take care. Girls: We will! Crash: Oh, and Amy, Sally, Cosmo? Girls: Hm? Crash: Any souvenirs my wife and I can bring home for you three? Tawna: Name them. Cosmo: I want silk nightclothes to keep me warm and cool all year around. Sally: And a new makeup kit. Amy: And I'd like a rose. Tawna: Okay on Sally and Cosmo, but wow, Amy, another rose gift? Amy: They're my favorite flower. Doesn't matter what color I want. It's important that I just get one from you. Sally: Yes. Who doesn't like roses? (The two bandicoots chuckled) Crash: Awww, how could we refuse? Tawna: Okay. Silk nightclothes, a new makeup kit, and a rose, it is. Crash: We promise. (They ride off, with their daughters waving goodbye) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: (Waving) Goodbye, Mom! Goodbye Dad! (Goodbye, Mother and Father!) Good luck! Crash and Tawna: (Waving) Goodbye! (Then, after that, the mouse, the scientist, and the horse pulling the wagon left) Coming up: Crash and Tawna get lost while trying to get to the fair and after being chased and almost ambushed by tigers, stumble upon a certain castle and its inhabitants. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies